<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Too Old For A Blanket Fort by AHeartForStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443197">Never Too Old For A Blanket Fort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories'>AHeartForStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chronic Pain, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phantom Limb Pain, Whump, h/c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Comfortember Day 7. Set in RttE. Hiccup has been feeling a little down and the Dragon Riders have a rather unorthodox way of cheering him up. After all, you're never too old to build a blanket fort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astrid &amp; Fishlegs &amp; Hiccup &amp; Ruffnut &amp; Snotlout &amp; Tuffnut, Astrid/Fishlegs/Hiccup/Ruffnut/Snotlout/Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Toothless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Too Old For A Blanket Fort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comfortember Day 7 prompt: "Blanket Fort"</p><p>It was either this idea or one set in my Httyd Zombie AU. Everything would have been the same, except it would've been nice contrast to the relatively bleak world that zombie apocalypses usually take place in. Fun and happiness in the bleakest of circumstances.<br/>Also thought of doing one with my Httyd child OC like Day 5.<br/>Anyway, this was fun to write.</p><p>Constructive criticism is appreciated!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter is all Hiccup can muster.</p><p>"This is-" He finds himself cut off by his chuckles, hand covering his face.</p><p>"Uh, this is what, Hiccup? Too glorious for you?" Snotlout asks teasingly, referring to the construction he and the other Riders have been working on for the past hour or two.</p><p>Hiccup's been feeling a little down as of late as he suffers from pains in his leg, and that's why they've been building the most majestic blanket fort in the clubhouse. They've gathered every blanket and fur and pillow on the Edge to accomplish this.</p><p>Hiccup was about to rest in his hut when he noticed his bed was emptier than he'd last left it when he woke up this morning. He'd come to the clubhouse in search of his friends in the hope that they could tell him what was up with that and then he found this.</p><p>"Can I ask why you guys are making a blanket fort in the clubhouse?" Hiccup asks once he has recovered from the giggles enough to ask. He wanted to rest because he's pretty sure he can feel a fever coming on, but he's pretty sure he's not delirious enough for this kind of hilarity.</p><p>The blanket fort the Riders are building is both tall and wide, but not too spacious to take away from the coziness of it. There's a soft layer on the floor with pillows making up the borders and filling up the back.</p><p>Hiccup is pretty sure they didn't have this many, though.</p><p>"Well, you were hurting, so we thought we could do something nice," Astrid tells him, coming to stand next to him and laying a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"And you're never too old for a blanket fort!" Tuffnut exclaims, crawling out of said fort as he'd been putting the finishing touches on it.</p><p>"And we all agreed to it! Because who doesn't love a good blanket fort?" Ruffnut asks, leaning against the table standing in the middle of the clubhouse.</p><p>Toothless walks over to the fabric creation, sniffing it and poking a head in as he has no idea what this thing is supposed to be. A house within a house? Do humans do this regularly?</p><p>Hiccup smiles at his dragon's curiosity and limps over, petting his head.</p><p>"It's a blanket fort, Bud. Humans usually tend to build them as kids. You know, for fun! It's always nice to have a cozy little space for yourself. Kind of like having your own nest in a den. And Tuff is right, you're never too old for one." Hiccup explains to him. Toothless might not entirely understand it, but that is usually the case with humans. They're strange creatures.</p><p>"So what do you think, Hiccup? You want to try it out?" Fishlegs asks excitedly.</p><p>Hiccup looks down at his prosthetic.</p><p>"It would be nice to get off my feet." He shrugs. And get his pegleg off before he can't wear it at all.</p><p>"Then get your ass in and then we can all get in!" Snotlout tells Hiccup, coming over and bumping his shoulders.</p><p>But Hiccup does what Snotlout wants him to do and crawls in. After removing his armor, boot, and prosthetic, that is.</p><p>"Incoming!" When he's all settled, Tuffnut shouts and the rest of the Riders follow, crawling in after him once they're bootless and armorless.</p><p>"It might be a tad bit too cozy." Astrid huffs as the space is just a little too cramped for six people.</p><p>"Eh, I don't know. Six fully grown people squeezed together in a small place such as this? What more do you need?" Hiccup teases her and Astrid gives him a look.</p><p>But then Toothless, standing at the entrance, murrs loudly as if telling his Rider that he has an idea to make this even better and joins them.</p><p>"Aw, Bud!" Hiccup complains half-heartedly, the other Riders giving similar noises of protest.</p><p>But the Night Fury, purring happily, settles and lays his head on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup laughs and pets his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>